


Just the Cook

by rayvyn2k



Series: Just the Cook [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: You are marched into the nearest elevator. Your heart clenches when you see Commander Kylo Ren, waiting in all of his helmeted and caped glory. You use the opportunity to take a good, long and very appreciative look. Quite the specimen.You snap out of your reverie with a start.Commander Ren is a higher rank than your guards. It's the chance you've been waiting for."Excuse me, Commander Ren, sir?"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Just the Cook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Just the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an interrogation room scene for ages and I finally did it. There's a bunch of set up because apparently, I can't write straight smut anymore without wrapping some sort of "story" around the sex. 
> 
> Sorry about that. But doing this now will make it easier for me to revisit this world for more sexy times with Kylo Ren and you if there's interest for that. 
> 
> I intend to add another chapter-a one-shot in this same world with Hux and a reader who is a different prisoner.
> 
>  **TW & CW:** There is a brief scene of non-sexy sexual abuse of a prisoner. You can skip that part, which starts with "Where are you taking me?" and ends by "Just checking for contraband, Squad Leader." The reader does not like it, but she has been through it often as a female-identifying person who travels alone in space. She assumes that First Order ships have cameras everywhere, so she voices her objection out loud for the record.

You lay on the military grade cot in the tiny cell and stare at the ceiling as you try to come to grips with the fact that your life has utterly changed since you woke up this morning.

_You were in the galley aboard the supply ship Hermes, preparing a meal for the crew..._

~~~***~~~

As you chop the vegetables that will be part of the crew's next meal, you ponder your good luck. After finally saving enough credits to open a restaurant of your own, you were fortunate enough to find a co-captain who was willing to barter a berth on their supply ship for your cooking skills. Once you arrive in the Outer Rim and find a place, it will be nice to settle down for a while. 

The ship veers suddenly and a horrific crash knocks you off your feet. You lay on the floor where you landed, a bit stunned and wondering what the hell happened. Red lights begin to flash and that can't be good. The com is full of shouted orders and a bunch of garbled noises. Dread fills you when you hear the shrieking of metal being stressed to its breaking point and Maker, it sounds like the ship is screaming. You scramble to your feet, gather your chef's knives and hurry to your nearby berth. Grabbing your bag, you put them in the bottom and throw your few belongings on top...just in case. You sling it over your shoulder, sit on your bunk, and wait. 

"Captain to all hands. We have been fired on by the First Order." 

_What the fuck? Why would the First Order attack a supply ship?_

When the thud of a tractor beam rocks the ship, you're weirdly disappointed that the crew won't get to taste your food.

***

"I'm just the cook!" You shout futilely at the stormtroopers as you are hustled into the troop transport ship that is idling in the _Hermes'_ hangar. Once your surviving ship mates are all on board, the door shuts and you meet the eyes of the others. So few. You're all terrified, everyone's heard the rumors about the ruthlessness of the First Order. Fear settles in your stomach when the transport leaves the hanger and you catch a glimpse of a star destroyer growing ever larger in the porthole. When the transport arrives on the First Order ship, you are all shoved off of it and put into a holding cell.

You find out later that the _Hermes_ was disabled and was brought on board too. 

You are dozing fitfully, having finally dropped off a couple of hours ago, when you are grabbed roughly. Startled awake, you are hauled to your feet, your arms are forced behind your back and your wrists are cuffed in the few moments it takes for you to realize what is happening.

"Where are you taking me?" You ask as you are hustled out of the cell by a pair of stormtroopers who drag you down a corridor and shove you into a refresher. One trooper follows you in, closes the door and takes off the cuffs.

"Strip and get into the shower." He orders, setting the cuffs on the sink.

"Turn your back."

"No." He takes off his gloves, puts them down next to the cuffs, and then he produces a pair of scissors from his belt. He holds them close to your face and snips a few times. "You're a prisoner of the First Order. This is part of prisoner intake protocol." He leans in close. "You can take 'em off and get in, or I'll cut 'em off and you'll get in. It's your choice."

You take them off and get in.

The trooper turns the water on and shoves you underneath. You sputter, cross your arms over your chest, and glare at him.

"Wash."

You turn your back in order to give yourself the illusion of privacy. As you work on your hair, you try to rein in your fear and focus on just getting through this thing, then the next thing and the next. You've developed a philosophy after a few years of ship hopping through space, and it's figure out the big picture but just get through each thing as it appears. Then you can get to the next thing. Then you just leave for the next ship. Right now, you just have to get through this. You remind yourself that you haven't done anything wrong. All you have to do is convince someone who's a higher rank than these guys of that fact. Hopefully you'll get that chance.

After you rinse the disinfectant shampoo out of your hair, you wash your body. Feet, legs, arms, stomach--when you turn toward the water to rinse, the water stops, leaving you standing there covered in soap. _What the hell?_

The storm trooper grabs your arm and throws you back against the tile. He wraps a hand around your throat and you freeze. Your eyes fly up to where his should be and you silently curse the helmet for hiding them. Then he grabs your breast with his other hand and, well...fuck. This you've dealt with before. Leading such a hard-scrabble life for the last few years has taught you that this sort of thing comes with working in strange ships across the galaxy. 

Now it is a relief that you can't see his eyes. 

Everything on every First Order ship is recorded, so you decide to speak out loud, startling the trooper. "Please don't do this--uhmph." He tightens his hold on your throat and twists the nipple with a growl as the eye-holes in the helmet me yours. 

"No talking," he snarls.

He continues to grope your breasts, so you lean back against the tile, and stare at the ceiling with a sigh, just waiting for it to be over. You can hear his ragged breathing through the vocoder as he smooths his hand across the soapy trail on your stomach.

"Spread your legs."

You shift one foot over. He takes his other hand off of your throat and a quick glance tells you that he's now using it to push against the armor covering his dick. Gross. You return your gaze to the ceiling. Using the soap as a lubricant, he pushes two fingers into you, and pumps them in and out. You close your eyes. It doesn't take long.

A hammering knock on the door startles you both and snaps him out of his sexual haze. He jerks his hand off of you and shoves you under the water. You methodically rinse the soap and his touch off of your body.

"What's the hold up, XG-5468?"

"Just checking for contraband, Squad Leader," he replies as he thrusts a towel at you and you dry yourself as much as you can. You run your fingers through your wet hair, wishing for a brush.

After XG-5468 puts his gloves back on, he yanks away the wet towel and gestures above his head. Looking up, you see several shelves of neatly stacked orange overalls.

"What size?"

You tell him, he retrieves one and hands it to you. As soon as you zip yourself into it, he opens the door and shoves you out of the refresher. The metal floor is cold beneath your bare feet.

"No contraband, sir."

The Squad Leader jerks your arms behind your back and XG-5468 snaps the cuffs back on your wrists. They escort you to your cell, remove the cuffs and shove you inside. Your stuff is gone, of course. They better not ruin the knives.

Even though you're in a cell on a star destroyer, a prisoner of the First Order, trying to keep your shit together you remind yourself:

_I got through that thing. I've just got to get through the next thing._

***

You startle awake and sit up, your heart pounding. You have no idea how much time has passed. You use the toilet then wash your hands and splash water on your face. You drink enough of the water to dull the ache in your stomach that has nothing to do with hunger. You're full of nervous energy, so you start pacing around your cell. The fourth time you pass in front of the blast door, it opens, scaring you half to death. 

Two stormtroopers enter your cell, one is pointing a blaster at you and the other is holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Hands behind your back."

The one with the cuffs shackles your wrists and then pushes you into the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Interrogation."

Your mind seizes in fear as they march you to the nearest turbolift and shove you inside. After a few moments of ascent, it stops and the door opens. Your heart clenches when you recognize Kylo Ren standing there in all of his helmeted and caped glory. The stormtroopers drag you out of the way as he steps inside and you realize that the holovids you've seen have failed to accurately portray the scale of the man and his sheer physical size means that he's a _presence_. 

A fine presence, indeed, whispers one part of your brain. Now that you have the opportunity, you take a good, long and very appreciative look. Quite the specimen. When you realize that you're staring, and warmth blooms across your cheeks and you lower your gaze. When Ren turns to face the front of the lift his cloak skims across the tops of your bare feet. The door closes.

As soon as his back is turned, you raise your eyes and let them drift across his broad shoulders and skim down his back. You're surprised to find yourself appreciating him...well, as a man. You smirk when you remember that old wives' tale about big men with big hands and what that suggests about other parts of their anatomy. Sadly, in your experience, that particular stereotype hasn't turned out to be true. You are wondering idly what he looks like without his clothing when a realization snaps you out of your reverie.

Kylo Ren is the second in command of the First Order. Definitely a higher rank than your guards. It's the chance you've been waiting for. 

You clear your throat. "Excuse me, Commander Ren, sir?"

One of the stormtroopers shakes you hard. "You do not have permission to speak."

Ren turns to face you, surprised to be addressed and you continue doggedly, in spite of the trooper's warning. 

"Sir, there's been a mistake. I was just the cook on the _Hermes_. I haven't done anything wrong, hell I'd only been aboard for a couple of weeks. Ow, that hurts!" You try to jerk away from the stormtrooper who has tightened his grip on your arm. "I can't get anyone to listen to me."

"Stand down, YL-2415." He turns to face you more fully. "All prisoners claim they're innocent."

"That may be so, but I actually am innocent. Sir." 

"YL-2415 show me your orders for this prisoner." 

"Yes, sir." The stormtrooper finds the information on her datapad and hands it to Ren who reads it. "Send all of the information you have on this prisoner to me."

"Yes, Commander."

Ren tips his head to the side and studies you for a moment.

Your courage flees. You feel your face redden, bite your lip and look down.

"Well, now...that's interesting." He turns his attention to YL-2415. "Take this prisoner and secure her in interrogation room A on the Command level. I will handle her questioning."

"Yes, Commander." 

Your ride continues in silence and when the turbolift stops, Ren steps aside and the stormtroopers escort you off of it. Your alarm rises when the Commander does not step out behind you and you watch over your shoulder as the doors close. You're so confused. Didn't he just say that he was handling your questioning? 

You come to a blast door that looks like all the others and YL-2415 keys in the unlock code. The doors whoosh open and when you see the contraption inside your knees nearly buckle. The troopers grip your upper arms to stop you from falling and drag you into the room with more force than was called for or needed, then uncuff your hands and secure you onto it. Your arms and legs are immobilized with the push of a button on the control panel, and then they buckle leather straps across your waist to hold your body in place. Another button lifts the entire contraption up, spreads your limbs, and leans your body back at an angle.

"I was just the cook," you whisper.

After you're secured, YL-2415 goes to the door, opens it and checks the corridor before closing the door and returning to the side of the apparatus. She nods to her partner who is standing on the other side of you.

"All clear." She takes the zipper pull on the front of your overalls, slides it down, and then pulls the jumpsuit open, exposing you to your waist.

_For fuck's sake, this again?_

"I don't want this," you say out loud. You wriggle in the restraints, but give it up a moment later as a bad job.

YL-2415's partner removes a glove and reaches out toward your breast, but before they can touch you, the ring of the Commander's footfalls echo in the corridor.

"Damn, that was fast." He stops what he's doing and rearranges your clothing so that it covers you again. The door opens, he comes to attention as Kylo Ren enters. 

"RE-1545 why are you out of uniform?"

"I hurt my wrist earlier." RE-1545 rolls his hand around before he puts his glove back on. "My apologies, Commander."

 _Holy shit, RE-1545 lied to Kylo Ren!_ You are weirdly impressed by his audacity, but question his intelligence. 

"RE-1545 report to the MedLab for treatment and YL-2415 go with him."

"Yes sir." Glove now firmly in place, he and his partner bow together to the Commander then march out of the room. The doors close behind them with a bang, and you are alone with Commander Kylo Ren.

He ignores you for the moment, going to the console on the wall and stabbing a button. 

"Phasma here."

"You will find RE-1545 and YL-2415 in the MedLab. I'm sending them to you for reconditioning and reassignment."

"I'll see to it, Commander. Phasma out."

He turns to face you and you watch wide-eyed as he approaches the interrogation table you've been strapped onto. He pauses and leans in from the side, so close that his helmet fills your vision. You start when he touches you in the hollow of your throat with a gloved finger.

"You know...." He drags his finger down until he reaches the middle of your chest, and then he opens his hand. His fingers skim the swell of your breasts; a few centimeters either way and he'd be touching a nipple. "...I can take whatever I want." His meaning is clear and your imagination helpfully provides the image of him doing so. Your nipples harden as if to entice him. 

"Yes, sir, I know," you whisper, looking steadily into the eye holes of his helmet. After a moment, he straightens and circles around the table. When he moves behind you and out of sight, you close your eyes for a moment, your heart hammering, and take several deep breaths. 

_Why is this turning me on?_ You ask yourself. 

You open your eyes and give your traitorous body a stern talking to. You're manacled to what can only be described as a torture table, alone in a room with the second most powerful person in the First Order and, okay so he's tall and broad-shouldered and, yeah he wears all of that black very well, but _still_. When he comes into view once again, his hands are clasped behind his back. He doesn't stop moving until he is standing between your legs, looming over you. You're afraid and he knows it but there's a lingering ribbon of desire threaded around your fear, and he knows that too.

What you know is that you are completely out of your depth.

Kylo Ren is pretty famous for his mastery of the Force, and you're positive that he's been using telepathy since he entered the room, so you're glad that you havn't lied to anyone so far, and you sure as hell aren't going to start now. But, _fuck_. This entire situation is the stuff of novels, not something that you ever imagined happening to you but, here you are, completely helpless in the presence of one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. What are you going to do, ask about his day? 

No. You don't know what the next thing is yet, so you're going to keep your mouth shut until you figure it out. So, you chew on your bottom lip and raise your eyes to meet the holes in his wretched helmet where his eyes should be, with a fleeting wish to see the face of the man who holds your life in his hands.

You startle when he raises his hands to the sides of his helmet and presses the release mechanism. The hiss as the nose guard lifts away focuses your attention and you inhale sharply in surprise. You're afraid to blink, because you never get a second chance to see something for the first time, and this is a moment you don't want to miss. When he crosses his arms across his chest, leaving the helmet in place, you have a fleeting moment of disappointment before your brain points out the lovely way that the muscles in his shoulders and chest move.

Not to mention the impressive biceps. _Oof_.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions."

He interrupts your ogling and you raise your eyes to his helmet again. "Please do. I have nothing to hide." _As if I can hide anything from you anyway!_

"We'll see." The voice from the vocoder is a rumbling growl. "Who hired you to work on the _Hermes_?"

"Lt. Carroway, the co-owner and second-in-command."

"When?"

"About two weeks ago. She told me during my interview that the crew was sick of dry rations so they wanted a cook. I needed passage to the Outer Rim Territories so we made a deal for me to cook for them in order to pay for my passage." You try to shrug and can't. "All of my documents are public record."

"Yes, I read them." He lifts one shoulder then lets it fall. "Documents can be forged." He cocks his head. "Were you aware that the _Hermes_ was smuggling guns?"

The information hits like a gut punch. It feels like your heart stops for a moment and your eyes widen as terror overtakes you. "What?" You whisper. Smuggling weapons to the Resistance is a crime punishable by death. "Guns? I didn't...no, absolutely not." You shake your head. 

You've survived so far by getting through this thing, then the next thing and the next. You do not take stupid risks like booking passage on a gun running ship. And now you're angry that Carroway wasn't honest with you because you never would have taken the job if you'd known. You take a deep breath.

"I swear I didn't know." You lift your chin. "Use the Force to check." 

Kylo Ren studies you for a long moment before he speaks. "That won't be necessary. I believe you." He reaches up and lifts off his helmet. After he sets it down with a clang, he turns toward you again and meets your eyes as he crosses his arms. 

Relief floods you. "I'm so glad..." You trail off in surprise and gape at him. Whatever you expected the ruthless Master of the Knights of Ren to look like--it wasn't this.

_Why is this man wearing a helmet? He's fucking gorgeous!_

He has a mop of thick, ebony hair that falls in waves long enough to reach his collar and looks so soft that your fingers simply itch to run through it. That hair frames his long, pale face and large dark eyes; the kind of eyes that can see into your soul. An aquiline nose rises from the center of his face and on anyone else it would seem over large but it fits him perfectly. Your eyes drop to his generous mouth for a moment. Thoughts about how those lips might feel against your skin dance through your consciousness and the tip of your tongue flicks out and brushes your bottom lip. When you realize where your mind has wandered, your eyes widen and you jerk them back up to meet his. 

Kylo Ren's gaze is hot and predatory and so intense that you can't look away as he moves closer. He leans forward, places his arms carefully on the table above your shoulders and his hands on either side of your head as he settles down on top of you and makes himself comfortable. His hips, including his very impressive erection, are cradled between your thighs. You hold your breath, not daring to look away, as he smooths a stray strand of hair from your face and leans down until his nose is a hairsbreadth from yours. Your eyes remain wide open and fixed on his as he flexes his hips, rubbing his hardness against you. Your breath hitches and arousal slithers through you.

_And, kriff! It seems that sometimes those old wives' tales are right._

You are still secured to the table, and that restricts your movement, but you lift your head and try to capture his lips with yours anyway. He denies you; moving out of range, holding your eyes as he continues his sensual attack with his cock, reminding you who's in charge--and fuck-- he forces you to accept the fact that he knows what you crave and not only does he crave the same thing, he is more than willing to make it happen for both of you. 

"It's okay. I feel it too." Without the vocoder, his voice is as dark and smooth as chocolate. 

You love chocolate.

Ren props himself up on one elbow, using the movement as an excuse to grind against you again and this time it's a direct hit on your clitoris. Your eyes roll back and a needy whine escapes from your lips. When you pull against the restraints, you feel his cock twitch and see his gaze become predatory, and your suspicion is confirmed. 

Kylo Ren is a Dominant.

You realize that you subconsciously recognized it in the elevator, and have been radiating submissive energy in his presence ever since. Because you enjoy submitting—to the right person. And right now, you sense that this is exactly the right person for those sorts of shenanigans. 

_Oh, god._

But first things first. 

You leash your desire, until it's a mere simmer and clear your throat. 

"Commander Ren, am I still a prisoner?" 

He raises an eyebrow and smirks as he glances deliberately at your immobility. And _fuck_ , all you want to do is trace his dimples with your tongue. 

"You know what I mean." You refuse to let him distract you. "A prisoner of the First Order."

Ren's hips still and his demeanor becomes serious. "No. Your surprise about the gun-running was genuine. Consider yourself," his smirk returns. "...my guest."

"Thank you." A smile tugs at the edge of your mouth and you capture your bottom lip with your teeth. "I'm enjoying your...hospitality." 

His gaze falls to your mouth, before snapping back to your eyes. 

_I want you to finish what you started, Kylo Ren. If you do._

You look at him slyly. "Did you get that?"

His expression becomes hungry. "I did. And I do. Eyes on mine. You will address me as 'Commander' or 'Sir'."

 _Oh, kriff, that's hot._ "Yes, Sir."

He resumes rubbing his erection against you as he slides his hand inside the gaping overalls. Finally, finally, he pinches your nipple hard with his gloved fingers and the small, sweet bite of pain drags a moan from you. When he flattens his hand on your breast, you growl in frustration. His intense brown eyes shine in amusement. That tells you he knows exactly what he's doing to you. 

"Are you using birth control?" 

"Of course." 

"Excellent. Safeword?"

"Lasagna."

"Lasagna?"

You raise your eyebrows at him. "I'm a Chef... Oh, yesss..." A soft sigh escapes you when he rubs the back of his gloved fingers across your nipple. The drag of the leather against the hard peak rekindles your simmering desire into a blaze. You close your eyes and arch your back as he slides his hand from one side of your body to the other, pushing the overalls aside and baring your breasts.

"Mmm, lovely," he says. He runs his hand from one side of your chest to the other, teasing your nipples until they are hard peaks, and then he lowers his head and laves first one, then the other, with his tongue. Pleasure sizzles through you when he sucks one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers, and you lurch up at the waist in an attempt to get closer to him. He uses the Force to push you back down and pin your shoulders in place. Your arousal ratchets up as he continues his onslaught unimpeded.

Your gaze follows his dark head as he trails his tongue across your skin between your breasts. His lips when they capture your nipple are red and wet and swollen and you wonder again fleetingly if you'll ever get a chance to taste them, but when he cups your breasts with both hands and brushes his thumbs across the sensitive buds, suddenly that's not as important as easing the ache between your legs. You bare your teeth, look into his eyes and grind your mound viciously against his erection. His swift intake of breath tells you he wasn't expecting it. You close your eyes and roll your hips, seeking the friction you crave, and revel in the sensations sparking through you. 

A ghostly hand grips your throat and squeezes, not quite cutting off your breathing, but close enough so that you freeze and your eyes fly open to meet his savage gaze. 

"Don't try to take control from me again," he snarls. "Or I'll leave you shackled to this table with a vibrator on your clit all night." 

Your pussy clenches as arousal rips through you at the thought. He senses it; his eyes narrow and a smile touches his lips. 

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmurs. Then louder, "do not come until I give you permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," you croak. 

Ren releases the Force, leaving you gasping and more turned on than before. He rises and cool air swirls over your heated skin as you watch him through half-lidded eyes. He removes his gloves, making a show of it before reaching behind his back and tucking them into his belt. Without breaking eye contact, he grabs the zipper on your overalls and draws it down excruciatingly slowly. Then he uses both hands to yank it open, exposing you from your neck to your ass and, _fuck!_ his aggression just does something to you. He takes several moments to devour your body with his hungry gaze, and when he meets your eyes once again, there is no doubt that he wants you as much as you want him.

He slides a hand between your legs and drives two fingers into your pussy. He pumps them in and out, making an obscene squelching sound.

"So wet," he observes. "All this for me?"

"Yes, Sir—oh fuck yes, Commander...yes all for you!"

When he strokes your clit with his thumb, you squeal and strain toward him against the restraints, but he pushes you back down with the Force again and holds you there. His control heightens every sensation you feel. A guttural moan is dragged out of you as his fingers continue to fuck you while his thumb works your clit. He brings you to the brink of orgasm then holds you on the edge without tipping you over. 

Ren removes his fingers from your pussy, which spasms at the loss. His eyes pin you back and he brings his hand to his mouth and then licks your wetness from his fingers. His pink tongue swirls around first one digit then the other, and it's so fucking hot watching them slide in and out of his luscious mouth. 

"You taste so good; I'm going back for seconds." 

He finger fucks you again, teasing your clit again, and you are drowning in feeling as you ascend, climbing toward orgasm and just as it's within reach, he stops touching you and leaves you simmering as he brings his fingers to his mouth once more. His eyes are locked on yours as he leisurely sucks on them. You pant as your arousal eases a fraction, but he doesn't let you rest for long. He reaches out with his other hand and pinches one nipple, then the other; back and forth sending electric current through you until a moan is torn from your throat. 

You watch with a mixture of anticipation and dread as he plunges his fingers into you again and when his thumb circles your clit, it's as if every nerve in your body is on fire. You're spiraling up again, faster this time and you are clinging to your orgasm by the smallest of threads.

Tears fill your eyes and spill over as his sensual attack continues against your weakened defenses and your effort to hold back slips toward failure. The thought of letting him down by disobeying his order brings tears to your eyes and soon, you are reduced to a sobbing, babbling, begging mess.

"I need to come, Sir! Please can I come, Sir? Please, Commander Ren? Oh, fuck I'm trying to be good, but it's so hard! Please, Sir, please, please I can't hold on much longer! Please, Commander, Sir...please let me come!"

"Not yet," he replies through gritted teeth. He pulls his fingers out of you leaving you feeling empty and over your rasping breaths, you hear the sound of a zipper. 

A moment later you feel the head of his cock sliding through your wetness, and you realize he hasn't bothered to undress and that adds to the feeling of being used, and oh, _fuck...!_ Your mind goes blank when he plunges his cock into you; sheathing himself in one stroke. He stills, holding himself over you with trembling arms as your body stretches to adjust. 

"Fuck...Sir," you gasp. "So big...so full...so good."

He falls on top of you, crushing your breasts between you, his face so close you can feel his harsh breathing. His gorgeous mouth twists into a snarl and he seizes your shoulders in an iron grip that will leave bruises. His dark eyes bore into yours and the ends of his hair brush against your face when he starts to move. He pulls out with agonizing slowness making sure you feel every inch of his magnificent cock before he pushes in again. He maintains a slow and steady pace and when he grinds his pelvic bone against your clit, you're sure he's going to kill you with pleasure before he lets you come and you keen, a desperate sound that you're sure you've never made before. He continues his unhurried onslaught and he buries his nose in your hair, his hot breath rough in your ear.

"Come now." Ren orders.

You shatter with a wail, and your pussy clenches around his cock as your vision goes white. A groan is torn from him and his thrusts become hard and fast as he loses control, but it feels amazing. It isn't long before his body stiffens. He groans when his orgasm breaks and you feel the warmth of it fill you. After it's over, he buries his face in the space between your shoulder and neck, breathing hard. He releases the table restraints and his Force hold at the same time and you wrap your arms and legs around him and drowse, enjoying the luxurious feel of his weight on top of you.

"That was amazing," you whisper, sliding your hand back and forth across his back. 

"I'll give you a lift to the Outer Rim," he rumbles, nuzzling your ear.

You turn your head and meet his dark-eyed gaze. You smooth his hair away from his face. It's as soft as it looks and you comb your fingers through it lazily.

"What'll it cost?"

He captures your lips in a soft, very thorough kiss, surprising you. You mold your mouth to his, relaxing into it, and when it's over he replies: "We can negotiate...the terms...however there is one thing I must insist on."

You rub your nose against his. "And what is that?"

"I want you to cook for me. Be my personal chef."

You look into his eyes. "That costs extra."

"I've got money."

"Let's negotiate tomorrow, over dinner."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be mostly angst-free sexy times. I'm envisioning the series to be one story per night spent on the Finalizer. 
> 
> The reader character isn't secretly or unknowingly Force sensitive. She doesn't want to become involved in any First Order shenanigans. She is empathetic by nature and she realizes that even Kylo Ren needs softness and comfort in his life. That comfort will include food, conversation and sexy times.


End file.
